thepassage_foxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Passage Wiki:Categorization
The main goal of The Passage Wiki categories is to provide navigational links to articles. Every article should be categorized. Creating new categories New categories should be created when they comprise of more than ten articles. To avoid categories with few articles, suggestions for a new category should be brought to the attention of the administrators, where it will the be publically proposed to the community to see if we can decide whether or not the new category can serve an important role. Naming conventions * Similar to the Manual of Style casing categories should have standard naming. Do not capitalize regular nouns except when they come at the beginning of the category title. * Names of topic categories should be singular, normally corresponding to the name of an article. (e.g. "Amy Bellafonte" or "Project Noah") * Names of set categories should be plural. E.g. "Virals" or "Scientists". * Categories related to the trilogy of novels are distinguished from those of The Passage by the addition of the suffix "(novel)" at the end. :(e.g. The Twelve from the novels will be categorized as "The Twelve (novel)" whereas The Twelve from the series will be ordinarily typed as "The Twelve".) Categorizing pages Each categorized article should be placed in the categories to which it reasonably applies. * Amy Bellafonte is placed in Category:Characters. * Brad Wolgast would not be placed in Category:Virals. Classifying characters Every character, belonging to the television series or novel, should be placed in Category:Characters. However, every character appearing in the novel trilogy should also be placed in Category:Novel characters, as well as Category:of the novel characters. The Passaage Wiki classifies characters that appear in television series, The Passage as main, major, or minor characters. The criteria for inclusion in each classification is examplified below. For the novel series, these categories are named "Main/Major/Minor novel characters". Minor character For both the television series and the novels, a minor character is: * Anyone who has one or more lines of dialogue; * Otherwise, anyone who performs an action that is the clear and unambiguous focal point of that frame (appearances such as background extras and cameo appearances, does not fulfill this requirement). Major character As for the television series, a major character fulfills the requirements for a minor character and is: * Anyone who is featured throughout the storyline plot arc for two or more episodes; * Otherwise, anyone who has dialogue in a majority of episodes in a season. As for the novels, a major character fulfills the requirements for a minor character and is: * Any character featured in the storyline for every installment of a graphic novel trilogy and who reappears in a supporting role for the patterns of events in at least one other installment of another novel part of the trilogy. Main character As for the television series, a main character fulfills the requirements for a major character and is: * Anyone who is featured in the main plot arc for a majority of episodes in the series. * Also, anyone who acts as a primary antagonist for the series is also falls under this category. As for novels, a main character fulfills the requirements for a major character and is: * Anyone who is featured in main plot arc for a majority of the installments of all the novel trilogies. Note In some cases for television shows, an actors role will be announced as a major or minor role. Category:Policy